Memories
by Vampire Toy
Summary: Kadaj gives Marlene a new perspective to what he’s doing. Takes place during AC So there are AC spoilers and a little after it. Oneshot


Memories 

By: Vampire Toy

Disclaimer: Me no own

Summary: Kadaj gives Marlene a new perspective to what he's doing. Takes place during AC (So AC spoilers) and a little after it. One-shot

Warning: Weirdness and longness.

XXXX

"How much longer before Yazoo gets here?" a short haired man asked as he stood facing a small river of water that wrapped around the miniature island-like bank.

"Hmm, I dunno."

Another man with even shorter hair and sideburns shrugged at the first man's question.

"At least you were quick, Loz."

"Hnn, Yazoo always takes his sweet time."

"Hmm." The man stood still for a moment before turning and walking towards Loz and the little girl he'd been restraining.

"Well, while we wait, what's your name?" he asked the girl. When she didn't reply he tried again; "My name is Kadaj." The short haired man gestured to himself as he lowered his head slightly to smile at the girl.

The little girl pout and shook her head, continuing to try get free, her brown braid bouncing as she struggled.

"Come on kid." Loz said, shaking her lightly to stop her struggling. Kadaj gave a bored sigh and took a materia ball from the case that sat next to Loz, examining it for a moment before fusing it easily into his arm.

"T-that materia isn't yours!" the brown haired girl squeaked finally.

Kadaj laughed and his brother gave an amused snort.

"Finders keepers." Loz told her.

"No! N…no…it's Cloud's!"

"Ahh, _brother's_ materia, yes, and families share everything." Kadaj told her, walking to the edge of the bank again.

"Do you have a family?" Kadaj asked without turning around.

"Yes."

"Who's your family?"

"None of your business." The girl said quietly.

"Really? Well, what's your name? Let's get acquainted."

"No…" she mumbled looking down when Kadaj turned to look her in the eyes.

She heard the silver haired man walking back towards them and stepped back in surprise when he kneeled down to her level.

"Come now, there is nothing to be afraid of, we're doing something wonderful here." Kadaj told her.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying not to show her curiosity.

"We're purifying the world, we're doing it as a family."

"W…who else is in your family?"

"Many people, we have many brothers and sisters…you must know some of them, they live where Cloud lives."

"…you mean….the people who have that sickness?"

"Sickness! No it's not a sickness!" Kadaj stood up; "The earth is making it a sickness."

"The earth? Why?" she asked in surprise.

Kadaj paused and smiled, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you why."

The girl paused a moment and bit her lip before looking up; "Marlene."

"Marlene, Marlene……you have a nice name Marlene."

"Thank you…"

"Well, lets see, I promised I'd tell you why, alright. The earth is afraid of our mother."

"She is very powerful." Loz added.

"The earth wants to punish her children because it thinks that way, Mother will die too." Kadaj continued, "The earth is an evil thing, and it must be destroyed."

"It's trying to kill your mom?" Marlene asked softly.

Kadaj smirked and lowered himself again, giving her a nod; "She is all we have so we must protect her."

Marlene's face twisted into a thoughtful expression before she blinked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Denzel… Denzel doesn't have the same mom you do…he has the sickness…" she said slowly.

"Denzel…well, I don't know exactly who he is, but if he has this 'sickness' then he has a part of Mother and that makes him family."

Marlene thought again and tried to find anything else to make Kadaj's reasons wrong.

"How old are you?" she asked when she couldn't think of anything else.

"Three, how old are you?"

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Three!"

"Yes…"

Marlene smiled despite herself; "I'm older than you."

"What!" Kadaj squinted and tilt his head.

"I'm six!"

Kadaj looked up at Loz questioningly but his older brother only shrugged, an equally dumbfounded expression on his face.

Kadaj glanced back at Marlene and finally smirked when he'd silently determined she either meant 'six months' or she was lying.

"I'm still more mature." He told her.

"I dunno about that…"

Kadaj huffed at her comment and narrowed his eyes.

"I was just kidding!" Marlene yelled, her smile curling into a pout.

"Don't be like that."

"YOU don't be like that."

Kadaj fell into a hush and rested an elbow on one of his knees and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, curling his fingers over his mouth as he thought. Marlene narrowed her eyes incredulously, trying to interpret the look on his face.

"You're really six? You're so much smaller than me." Kadaj's hand left his face and tugged at her cheek.

"Hey!"

He stopped tugging and brought his face closer to hers to observe instead.

"Your skin is very smooth looking." He told her.

Marlene's cheeks turned pink and she tried to pull her face back but Kadaj held her in place when he grabbed the back of her head. He pulled her close enough for her to see his bright blue eyes and the bright green flare around his pupil as it studied her carefully.

"W-what?" she asked uncomfortably.

He said nothing as he lifted his free hand and traced a finger softly over her lips.

"Kadaj…?" she asked slowly.

"Your hair is very soft." He told her, rubbing his thumb against the back of her head as he held her in place.

"Isn't yours?"

"No, not this soft I don't think."

"It looks soft! I think it is and you're lying."

"Really?" Kadaj asked with a smirk.

Marlene bit her lip and took both hands, ruffling his hair and running her small fingers through the silver strands, "Yeah it's soft….and kinda oily." She made a disgusted face as her right hand got tangle in his hair.

"Oily? Ow! Ow! Hey! Stop pulling!"

"Sorry! Sorry…!" Marlene tugged again and Kadaj grabbed her arm to stop her from ripping a good bit of his hair out.

"See? My hair isn't oily, if it was, then your fingers would slip right out." Kadaj sneered.

"That's gross, don't say that."

"Hehehe, looks like you'll have to cut it." Loz snort from above them.

"Cut it? You mean her hand right?"

"Hey!" Marlene yanked his hair and he almost fell over, wincing in pain and snapping at her, pretending to bite at her face and causing her to squeak and fumble.

"You're mean!"

"Your mean! You pulled my hair."

Marlene frowned and made a face at Kadaj before looking up at Loz mournfully.

"Can't you untangle it?" she asked.

He simply shook his head and continued to watch in amusement.

Marlene groaned and slowly began undoing the knots she'd made. After a good ten minutes she finally finished and Kadaj quickly smoothed out his hair.

"Well then…I'd say we're almost fully acquainted wouldn't you?" Kadaj said solemnly. Marlene blinked curiously and nodded slowly, though she didn't think getting her hand stuck in his hair qualified as 'getting acquainted'.

He's so weird. 

"What is it?" he asked when she continued to stare at him.

"I dunno…..I don't know that much about you." She mumbled.

"What is there that you don't know? You can ask me what you want if I can ask you what I want."

Marlene nod; there wasn't much about her that was interesting anyway, no secrets she could spill.

"Ask away."

"Are those bodysuits uncomfortable?" she asked slowly.

"Er….not that I can tell…." Kadaj said, adjusting his jacket awkwardly; "Well…doesn't that turtleneck bother you?"

"Not really." She shrugged, "Do you have a dad?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a mother?"

Marlene paused again and furrowed her eyebrows; "My mother…died."

Kadaj was silent, caught slightly off guard by the comment but was able to quickly pull a twisted smile through his lips and took Marlene's face in his hand, lifting her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Marlene, Mother loves all who love her."

The little brunette thought curiously over his words. True she had her father, and he had been so kind to her, taking her in and raising her as if she were really his daughter. In all her years with him, however, she'd truly missed the presence of a motherly figure, especially when it seemed that all the women in her life were being picked off one by one.

"I don't have the sickness though." Marlene mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, you can be a part of our family, I think that if Mother could see you…" Kadaj said smiling gently at her, "…she would love you immediately."

Marlene couldn't help letting a smile sneak onto her lips, but whether it was because Kadaj's smile was so contagious or she liked what he was saying, she couldn't be sure.

"Ahem….I think Yazoo's back." Loz shifted uncomfortably above them. Kadaj blinked a few times as if waking from a daze and looked up at Loz, then over his shoulder. Sure enough Yazoo and the children were driving up quickly.

Kadaj turned back to Marlene, an unfamiliar glint in his eyes as his pupils narrowed into cat-like slits; "Marlene, be good while I convince our brothers and sisters."

She felt herself nodding and watched as he stood and walked, once again, to the edge of the bank.

"How…will we do this?" Marlene asked looking up at Loz; a somewhat giddy feeling in her heart at referring to them as 'we'.

He looked down and gave her a strange grin.

"That will be easy, especially once we get back Sephiroth."

"Wh-"

"Be quiet now, he's starting." Loz nod over to Kadaj as Yazoo took his place on the shore.

Sephiroth… Sephiroth! He…he killed… 

Marlene looked on in horror as Kadaj gave the children a similar speech as he'd given her. She could see Denzel in the crowd and became afraid at what it would take to bring back Sephiroth.

Sephiroth is dead! How do you bring him back! How does that work! 

Kadaj suddenly stepped into the small estuary, the water darkening all around him.

The water! What if the water does something to them! Will the water turn them into Sephiroth? All of them or just one?

The children began stepping into the water and Marlene panicked.

"Denzel…" she said meekly.

He didn't seem to hear her and cupped his hands, bringing the water to his lips and drinking it carefully.

"Denzel!"

It was too late, he simply closed his eyes for an instant before opening them and revealing the same narrow slits Kadaj had shown her moments earlier.

No! 

"We wait now for the traitor; we'll finish him off and complete our destiny!" Kadaj spun around and grinned at Marlene, his face slightly flushed.

"We're one big happy family now."

Sephiroth killed….

"You'll see how wonderful this will be."

…_Aeris_

"Let's put on a nice little show for our brother." Kadaj leered.

And this man….he hurt Tiffa….

She glanced up at Loz and fear slowly overcame her.

She could…be dead! 

Kadaj turned and gave her another of his captivating smiles. Marlene lowered her eyes quickly only to look up again with an awkward smile on her face.

The children all began to take their places as Kadaj ordered and Loz let go of Marlene. She thought of running away but she didn't want to leave Denzel, and part of her wanted to see Kadaj make this happen; this family thing.

_They're all gone now, my mommy and Aeris and Tifa… what if this mommy dies too?_

The roar of Cloud's engine rang ominously throughout the forest and all the children jumped in front of Kadaj as he waved for them. Marlene looked through all the children nervously trying to find her friend.

Denzel was all the way in the front. Marlene ran quickly to him, tugging his arm and trying to get him to run. He wouldn't budge and Cloud only then noticed the children, swerving to avoid hitting them and falling off his bike, which skid into their path anyway. Denzel and the others jumped out of the way, and Marlene was pulled with them.

The children jumped out again when the bike slid past, surrounding Cloud as Kadaj circled him almost predatorily, laughing and sneering at the blonde.

"Hnn." Kadaj swing his sword and stopped it in front of Cloud's face.

No, no, no! 

The silver haired man grinned and raised his sword to cut off Cloud's head quickly.

"Cloud!" Marlene shrieked.

Kadaj spun around in surprise and narrowed his eyes in confusion, causing Marlene to lower her gaze. His expression changed quickly, however, when Cloud jumped up and attacked him.

Marlene watched as Kadaj's two brothers jumped in to help him fight Cloud. She frowned slightly and took a last look at Kadaj, an obscure feeling swelling in her chest.

She grabbed at Denzel again but it was useless, whatever Denzel and the others drank was keeping them in place. Marlene saw a red blur out of the corner of her eye and gasped when she realized it was Vincent.

He's taking Cloud away! 

She looked at Denzel and then at Kadaj.

I can't help Denzel now; I have to get their help! 

She ran quickly into the forest before Kadaj's attention could sway from Cloud's disappearance.

XXXXX

Once she came to 'safety' amidst Cloud and Vincent, things seemed to move in slow motion. Eventually she found out that, to her relief, Tifa was ok.

_You didn't get her this time_; Marlene smiled almost proudly to herself.

"I want to talk to her, do you have your phone?" Marlene asked Cloud eagerly. Cloud searched his pockets and from the look on his face Marlene knew he'd somehow lost it.

She looked over at Vincent curiously; "Do you have one?"

The dark haired man swung his cape up to dramatically hint that he had nothing. Marlene inwardly sighed and told herself that she should've known better than to ask Vincent for a piece of technology.

She listened carefully to Cloud and Vincent and a flare of anger rose in her as Cloud's words played him out to be a coward. She felt once more like the 'more mature' person, getting frustrated with the delay of events on Cloud's part. She yelled at him and ran to Vincent, who engulfed her with his red cape protectively.

She was glad that Vincent was there to help her help Cloud, but she couldn't be sure how much good that would do him anyway. Not when she wasn't even sure if she wanted him to win.

Despite Tifa being ok and all the conflicting emotions between her and Kadaj, she wanted to believe that he had what she needed. He had to have what she needed, when she was with him she could feel it. She wasn't sure if she felt that way about him alone or the prospect of being in a family but she recollected any positive points to everything that the silver haired man had told her.

Kadaj's mother, as he spoke of her, seemed indestructible and powerful….which meant she would never die…which meant she would never leave her. She admired Kadaj and Loz and Yazoo for protecting their mother, which was something she just couldn't do, it had proven so on many occasions.

Her heart began beating faster at the thought and she couldn't help but smile at how excited Kadaj had gotten at the prospect of bringing her into his family.

_That's what family is isn't it?_ She asked herself, _people that will welcome you back no matter what you did wrong._

She frowned then and wondered if Kadaj _did_ win, would he still want her in his family? She had left him after all, so she could warn Cloud and Vincent. She still debated whether or not she should have left, but even if she wanted to stay, she still cared about her friends and didn't want them to die, which seemed to be what Kadaj and his brothers wanted.

Cloud all the while, was leading her back to the city; to safety.

"You were very brave to escape like that Marlene….and don't worry, I'll bring back Denzel and the others too." Cloud smiled and pet her head affectionately before leaving her back at Tifa's bar to continue his battle.

Marlene felt a source of guilt inside of her and walked meekly upstairs to her room. She sat by the window and looked at the empty streets, vaguely wondering where everyone had gone.

Through all the silence, now and then she could make out screaming. Eventually she saw people running frantically past her window and heard what, to her, almost sounded like thunder or a screeching roar. Marlene's heart began beating faster as the sounds of crashing buildings and metal frames flying into more buildings or even people, were mingled with the blare of an array of explosions. She was almost too scared to notice the pattering of feet on the stairs to her room. She spun around and was relieved to find Denzel skidding into the room.

"Marlene! Your ok!" he ran over to her and she grinned happily at how blue his eyes were.

"What happened?" he asked standing with her by the window.

"I don't know, I've been in here, what did you see before you came in?"

"There's a HUGE monster outside!" Denzel said his eyes wide, "Your dad's here too! All of Cloud's friends are here! Even that weird guy with the cape….all of them are fighting the monster now!"

Marlene's heart started racing again; it was going to end now.

Denzel suddenly grabbed his head where his Geostigma was and winced, Marlene shot him a worried glance and held onto him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Do you want to sit down?" she asked.

"No, I wanna see Cloud beat those jerks! Or at least however much of it I can see from here." He smiled wearily.

Marlene looked down ashamed; one of her best friends was hurting because of what Kadaj and the others did to him. She could only guess the other children were hurting as well. No family would hurt each other, she knew that much. Brothers and sisters fought, but they wouldn't hurt each other like this.

_I'm sorry._

Marlene looked up and smiled at him sadly, taking his hand. Denzel looked down at her then smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Don't look so sad! Cloud will beat them for sure."

Marlene looked at Denzel for a moment, her eyes always traveling back to the painful stain on his forehead.

"Marlene, what's wrong?"

She paused for a moment before nodding mostly to herself; Cloud would definitely beat them, especially with the help of everyone else….his family, her and Denzel's family. They were a pretty messed up one, very few defined roles such as 'father' or 'mother' but they were still a family.

"Cloud will….win." she said slowly.

"Yeah! I can't believe I have to miss his fight though, it's revenge for what they did to us! Right Marlene?" Denzel gave her a smile and she looked at the floor again, nodding lightly.

Suddenly Denzel grabbed his head again, pain clear on his face.

"Denzel!" she held him up again and turned in surprise as the sky lit up.

_Is it over?_

Rain began pattering lightly against the window and went on for a few more minutes before the sky suddenly cleared up and the rain stopped. Denzel by now was looking out the window as well.

"I think it's over!" Denzel said squinting as the sunlight came through the glass, "Let's go see!" he pulled Marlene after him, seeming to have forgotten his aching head in excitement.

"You really think it's over?" Marlene asked as he practically dragged her behind him. "Yeah look! The monster is gone! Everyone looks pretty calm…where do you think they are?" Denzel asked looking around. Marlene looked up at the clear sky and sighed; depending on the situation, Cloud and the others could be anywhere.

"There you are." A deep voice said calmly.

Both Marlene and Denzel spun around to find Vincent hovering over them.

"You want to be cured." Vincent said to Denzel, who nodded even though it was a statement and not a question.

Vincent said nothing else and began walking away, looking over his shoulder once at Marlene as if to say 'bring your friend'. It was Marlene's turn to drag Denzel behind her as she ran to catch up with Vincent, who slowed slightly when he heard their scurrying feet.

They eventually arrived at the church and were excited to hear that there was a pool of water that had remained after the rain and it could possibly cure Geostigma. Denzel was the first to test out the pool and when it was shown that the water indeed could heal them, the other children jumped in after him.

Marlene giggled and smiled at Denzel and the others as they played around in the water. She looked at Cloud who seemed in a daze as the children splashed around him. She tilted her head curiously and wondered if he was looking at something or just thinking. She turned to look in the direction he was looking and let out a small gasp, her eyes growing wide.

Aeris smiled gently, saying something to Cloud before she walked away with a black haired man. She wasn't sure if Aeris saw her too, it didn't seem like it since she had been speaking to Cloud, but Marlene was still flustered and happy to have seen her.

XXXX

A few days after the mass of destruction, Marlene asked to go back to the church; she'd liked the flowers and wanted to see if they were still growing. Beret gave her the ok and Tifa said she'd take her again.

Marlene ran into the crumbling church and smiled happily when the flowers were still vibrant and full of life.

_Aeris wouldn't let them die anyway._

Tifa stood a little ways away from Marlene, talking with Cloud, who had decided to join them. Marlene was glad he didn't live in the church anymore, there was practically no roof and he would definitely get wet if it rained. She looked around at the new destruction that had mounted a few days ago, yet still the church stood. She could even see the skid marks from Kadaj's bike, though she couldn't have known they were from _his_ bike.

The small brown haired girl sat on her legs in the middle of the flower plat, wondering what exactly happened to Kadaj and his brothers. They lost of course, and they were gone now, she knew, but she wondered if they went into the lifestream or just disappeared.

"_You're doing very well Marlene."_

"Huh?" she looked up and blinked curiously. She looked over at where Tifa and Cloud were but they seemed to deep in conversation to have said anything to her.

"_You're growing up beautifully."_ The voice told her again.

Marlene turned to her side and stared in shock when she found Aeris sitting against her.

"Aeris…."

"_Yes?" _

"Aeris! Cloud would want to see you again, he's right ov-"

"_No, Marlene, I'm here to visit_ you, _I've already visited Cloud."_

"You're visiting me?" Marlene asked skeptically.

"_Of course, I wanted to tell you how proud I am of you."_

Marlene blinked and tilted her head curiously, "Why?"

She couldn't think of anything she'd done that would make anyone proud. If anything she almost got Cloud killed, and she knew Aeris wouldn't be proud of her for _that_.

"_Because you take such good care of everyone for me."_

"I do?"

"_Yes, you have such a strong heart, I'm very proud of you."_

Marlene's lip began to quiver and she lowered her head, rubbing her eyes shamefully.

"_What's wrong Marlene?"_ Aeris asked gently putting her hands on Marlene's shoulders from behind her.

"I missed you a lot…I still miss you…but…." Marlene wasn't exactly sure how to put it, she didn't actually go through with her plan to stay with Kadaj, but she'd thought about it. Even if no one else knew what she'd been considering, Marlene knew and still felt badly for both leaving Kadaj and for thinking about staying with him.

"_You wanted a mother is it?"_

Marlene nodded; that was probably the easiest way to put it. Marlene wanted a mother.

"I'm sorry." Marlene murmured.

"For what?" 

The small girl stayed quiet a moment to keep from crying and dabbled her fingers nervously. Kadaj worked with his brothers, Loz and Yazoo, and all three of them were related to Sephiroth, the same person who took one of the few people she loved. That person she loved was talking to her now and Marlene couldn't understand why Aeris wouldn't be mad. Aeris wasn't mad, however, and Marlene had a feeling that she had already forgiven her.

"_You don't know why you wanted to be with him?"_

"Kadaj?" Marlene whispered feebly, almost as if saying his name would bring the world down on her. She felt Aeris nod, her head peering over Marlene's shoulder.

"I wanted a mommy…because … well….when you left…"

"_Marlene,"_ Aeris smiled, _"I won't ever leave you. I'm always here if you need me."_

"In the flowers?"

"_Anywhere." _Aeris giggled.

Marlene smiled and nod; "Thanks."

"_You have one more visitor."_ Aeris said, sitting with her back against her again.

"Huh?" Marlene furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned to look at Aeris; was it the black haired man Marlene saw her with? She didn't know him, why would he visit her?

"_Hnn, I think I drove over these."_ A voice in front of her said.

Marlene turned and almost screamed, half in fear half in joy; "Kadaj!"

The silver haired man sat on a piece of debris, looking at a flower he'd picked. Kadaj nod at her and rested one elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm, curling his fingers over his mouth like he did the last time.

"_I wondered what had happened to you." _He said calmly.

Marlene frowned and twiddled her fingers as her face turned red; "Sorry…." She murmured, "I mean….that I left you and stuff."

"_Really? So you_ did _leave me then."_ He nod to himself.

Marlene frowned and crossed her arms; she knew he'd be mad at her, but she thought he came to visit to tell her he forgave her. This was an unwelcome discussion topic after her talk with Aeris.

"_Why are you looking all pouty? I'm the dead one." _

"I said I was sorry!"

"_Sorry for killing me?"_

"I…I didn't kill you!"

"_How do you know?"_

"Because….because….Aeris!"

Aeris shook her head with a smile and turned to the two children; _"Be nice now, she didn't get you killed."_

"See!"

"_She's just covering for you."_

"Yeah well….you hurt my friends!" Marlene huffed.

"_Boohoo."_ Kadaj cooed at her.

"Go away!" Marlene said sniffling.

Kadaj paused when Marlene looked near tears and sighed; _"Come on."_ He murmured, _"I was kidding."_

"You're not funny!" 

"_Settle down you two,"_ Aeris interrupted, _"We only have a little time left Kadaj."_

Kadaj sighed and smiled at Marlene, surprising her and making her suspicious.

"_You wanna make it up to me?"_

"Maybe." She grumbled eyeing him.

"_I'll take that as a yes…here."_ He handed her the flower he'd been looking at. Marlene took it and looked down at the blossom.

"_I want you to remember me ok? Me and my brothers too….I guess…I dunno, mostly me…"_

Marlene snort and shook her head with a smile, "Your ego is really big." She concluded out loud.

"_Hey! You want me to forgive you or not?"_

"Maybe I don't!"

"_Well too bad!"_

"What?"

"_Wait a second….ummm.."_

"Ok." Marlene said smiling down at the flower.

"'_Ok' what?" _

"I'll remember you….and Loz and Yazoo." She looked up again and grinned.

Kadaj blinked and smiled also; _"I hope you die soon."_

Marlene's smile fell and she stared at him with wide eyes.

"_Er…that came out wrong."_ Kadaj said with a blush; _"I meant, I look forward to you joining the lifestream."_

"Uhh…..sure…" she said nervously.

"_We have to go Kadaj."_ Aeris said.

Kadaj smiled at Marlene again and kneeled in front of her; _"Close your eyes."_

"Why?" 

"_Come on! I'm leaving, just do it."_

Marlene closed her eyes reluctantly and felt a pressure on her lips. Her eyes flew open and Kadaj grinned back at her.

"_Remember not to forget….okay?"_ he told her.

"_But learn to forget when what you remember holds you back." _Aeris added.

Marlene nodded dumbly and Aeris kissed the top of her head, hugging her for an instant before standing with Kadaj.

"_Take good care of everyone for me Marlene."_ Aeris said turning away.

"_By the way, Loz says hi."_ Kadaj waved his hand as he turned around also.

"_Oh and one more thing,"_ he turned to look at her, _"See you again soon."_

Marlene's eyes went wide again as she watched them disappear into a white light. She blinked and everything was normal again. She looked down at her hand and smiled when she saw the flower was still there.

"Marlene! We're leaving, are you done?" Tifa called over to her. Marlene looked up, almost surprised to see Tifa and Cloud waving at her. She nod slowly and scuttled over to them.

"Did you have fun?" Cloud asked. Marlene nodded and smiled.

"That's a pretty flower." Tifa commented as they walked out.

"Yeah." Marlene said slowly, "It was from Kadaj."

Tifa blinked and looked uncertainly at Cloud who shrugged.

"Kadaj?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah," Marlene said looking up at him, "You remember him don't you?"

XXXXX

A/N: Umm, weirdest thing I've ever written …er… umm yeah, my first FFVII fic Oo yeah…eh…haha I don't expect many people to read this or like it, but if you do read it, R & R please, and if I made any mistakes, plot wise or character wise, let me know. I'm not sure if I have everything about FFVII down yet and I'm a newbie (hides from angry veterans) XD

Umm anyway, Yeah it was kinda a coupling Kadaj/Marlene…..which isn't weird! It's not XD because Kadaj is like a little kid anyway….so it was almost like those little kid crushes :) right? Except…one of them has hormones Oo Er….I'm sticking to that cough anyway this took part in that little segment in the advent children movie where Loz and Kadaj were at the big seashell thing but Yazoo hadn't arrived with the children yet…yeah….I know you probably figured that XD and I also thought of doing this story from Kadaj's 3rd person POV, if anyone is interested I mean XD

Also, the age thing, thanks letting me know Marlene's age is right! As for Kadaj, I'm pretty sure he's around 2-3 but what I'm not sure of is whether or not he knows that XD I thought it'd be amusing if he thought everyone his size would be around his age XD. But if anyone knows his actual mindset, let me know please.

BTW If anyone took a liking to this coupling, there have been 2 AMV's made of the pairing by two friends of mine; email me if you need more info. And should anyone care to comb through my deviantart gallery, I have a few pics I did of the two XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
